


Glub

by fallingskys



Category: Homestuck
Genre: One Shot, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys
Summary: Eridan can't take it anymore, between everything that he's experienced in the past and just recently, he takes matters into his own hands.





	Glub

**Author's Note:**

> See Notes At The End For More
> 
> This is a brief one shot that I made because of felt really shitty as of late, especially today. So it was kind of nice to take that all out in a short one shot. Sorry about not updating anything, it's just been a tough week. And thanks for reading! Heck, even my author's note is depressing. Yike.

Most people let it drift like water off a duck’s back like that human analogy but after a certain point you get tired of being pushed around. His only real friend on the damn meteor was Karkat and even he was busy with his dealing with everyone and Terezi’s messing with his feelings. 

It takes a lot to push you to the point that you join in with the guy that murdered tons of your friend’s replicas, robot or not, and then murder a large amount of people on the meteor that had all your friends on it, especially murdering one of your best friends. 

He’d been pushed so much that he’d reached that point. The point where he was done with putting up with everyone’s bullshit and doing whatever they wanted to him.  
It started out mutually, he wasn’t ever very happy and cried himself to sleep more times than he’d like to admit. He started shoving his blood color and privilege in everyone’s face, it gave him something. It was shitty of him and he knew it but it was the one thing that showed he had worth. He couldn’t prove that he had any worth besides there being a ruler that said he mattered because of his blood color. He didn’t believe he had any worth at all and this made it so that he could pretend that he actually did. The one thing he had.

He knew it was pathetic, his red feelings for his morial and the fact that he would probably do anything for her. He hunted monsters and such for her stupid lusus to eat after all because she didn’t want to hurt anything. He never even got a thank you but he didn’t care as long as she seemed happy and she did but she still wasn’t happy and she made her red feelings for Sollux more than obvious.

They would be hanging out and he’d braid her wild tangles of hair while complained that he hadn’t noticed her and never would while Eridan just nodded and made little noises to show that he was listening. He wanted to tell him how lucky he was that Feferi liked Sollux so much and that if he were in that douchebag’s place he would treat her like the literal princess that she was but he didn’t. He just listened and never said anything about how he had a girlfriend who he obviously cared deeply for and she cared deeply for him back. The one time that Feferi had called Aradia a whore, he had just sat back and held her while she cried in jealousy.

He didn’t mention how she seemed to be a nice person and it would be best for Feferi to get over him. Aradia and Sollux were the kind of couple that you just didn’t try to break up for no reason. They’d grown up together and known each other since they were practically grubs and it gave Eridan far enough time to start marking down all the unique, amazing things about Feferi. He loved her personality and the fact that she was beautiful was just a plus.

He remembered when they were just little kids running around and Feferi on her chubby little legs with Eridan being a small stick as they giggled and dared each other to go up to the shore and meet a sea dweller until their lusus’ screeched at them in warning and they quit what they were doing. With all the good memories there were bad as well, the ruthless teasing and little mean snarky comments she had made about his personality or appearance. He was sure she forgot them because she addressed it right away if he said anything mean and told him to quite or that it had upset her. 

He, on the other hand, never pointed out when she did something to upset him. He just let the memory fester inside of him and they racked up, especially over six and a half sweeps of holding his feelings in whenever she did something insanely mean, rude, or took advantage of him.

The chance came when they were about to play the game and Eridan was going to confess his red feelings to her, over the internet because he was too afraid of her reaction in person, and he messaged her. His first mistake was insulting Sollux because he was worried about Feferi and she had automatically gone on defense. He had apologized almost instantly for insulting him when she did and started to bring it up. She’d broken off their quadrant and then he’d embarrassed himself by admitting his red feelings for her. She’d just reacted with irritation and had run off to help Sollux with something or other.

God, she almost seemed happy that Aradia had died. He’d spent that night crying his eyes out pathetically and then eventually gotten in touch with Karkat and he’d cried into his friend’s shoulder. Karkat was practically his only real friend, sure he had Kanaya and she was usually pretty nice but he trusted Karkat with practically everything. Honestly the pail quadrant Feferi and he had been in would have fit him and Karkat more.

He had just buried his head in Karkat’s shirt and ended up soaking it with purple to Karkat’s irritation but he was still pretty comforting nonetheless. 

The time after he was severely lonely, backing off and becoming even more of an asshole than usual to everyone around him. That just made his loneliness worse and he longed for just the simplest platonic touch from someone, anyone on the meteor. The constant act of flirting and desperately trying to get everyone in his quadrants just made it so that they started to even despise him.

He was an outcast on a meteor full of outcasts, how ironic, he thought to himself. His anger and sadness just kept grewing until a few things happened. Kanaya promised to teach him white magic and he was eager to learn and happy that someone was finally paying some attention to him. He tried his best not to be rude as she taught him and despite everything, though they were both enjoying it.

It turned out it had just been some major joke that she and one of the humans had shared and laughed at. That was one of the last straws, when he finally thought his old friend was being nice to him she was just using him for a joke and to make fun of. He got enough of that from the others and from his own thoughts telling him how pathetic he was. It was just a confirmation that behind his back everyone truly did laugh at him and make fun of him, he didn’t know what else he had expected in the first place.

He had stomped back across the meteor, tripping over a random horn and swearing out loud. He ended up hitting his nose on the ground, getting a bloody nose and then he couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. He didn’t even bother looking at the other trolls, he was sure they were just looking on with amused expressions. He was pathetic and knew it, he didn’t need their facial expressions to confirm that thought as well.

He ignored it when he thought he might have heard Karkat call out his name from behind him, tripping over his cape in irritation and heading forward. The last thing that Eridan wanted was to have his best friend turn against him as well, he’d like to at least keep that friendship and the fantasy that Karkat wouldn’t make fun of him and hate him behind his back for a little while longer. It was the last thing he had to hold onto.

He rushed past the others to find Feferi flirting and leaning against Sollux giggling and his tears just ran down his face even faster. God, he hated every last one of them. He couldn’t even remember the last time that he had smiled since he’d started playing this game with all of these trolls.

As he went about what he was going to do he got a message from a future Karkat and idiotically decided to hit on him as well, because fuck it, what else did he have to lose? He got rejected and it seemed his friend hated him as well, who cared anymore? He hated every last one of them and was going to take his revenge before he died on the meteor when the countdown expired.

Fuck them all.

 

glub

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, when Feferi breaks it off with Eridan, Eridan ends the conversation with a sad "glub" so I thought that was how I would end this one shot. 
> 
> Actually if you wanted to read the conversation that they had here it is: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004367
> 
> But I hope you all are having a nice day and I hope you have a nice rest of your week, I'm sure we could both use it.
> 
>  
> 
> 2x *Awkward Author Hug COMBO* 2x


End file.
